Winds of Change
by Blake Mikagami
Summary: When Harry was chosen for being the Fourth Triwizard Champion, he will show them his true self; better watch out cause the winds of change are here! Rated for language and future scenes! ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter whom belongs to J. K. Rowling, nor do I own anything else that appears in this thing! If I did then I would be freaking rich, so you lawyers stay the hell away from me!**_

* * *

Harry panted as he raced through the streets of Surrey, he could hear his cousin and his moron friends behind him, and skidded as he turned to head into the woods; leaping over a fallen log, the black haired twelve-year-old found himself actually moving higher than what was possible and found himself shouting in surprise. "Bloody hell!" he gasped, finding himself hovering over the tallest trees and looking out over the forest.

"Hello there mate!" a cheery Irish voice spoke up from behind him, making the last living Potter shout again in surprise before turning as best as he could and blinked in surprise at what he saw. There hovering right in front him was a muscular man with a small horn in the middle of his forehead and long, pointed ears which twitched with some type of emotion that Harry didn't know; he also appeared to have an overbite, as he could see a hint of a canine tooth on his left side resting on his lower lip. He had thick, shoulder-length, crimson-red hair and sky-blue eyes that were filled with a joy for the things. He was dressed in an outfit that consisted of a white garment-like shirt, resembling closely to a toga, with white, baggy pants that he had seen on martial artists that were being held up by a blue sash and black arm-guards, both sporting a prominent red gem in the center. "What cha doing all up here in the sky?"

The dark haired boy blinked a bit before shrugging. "Don't know, jumped over a log and found myself up here. Trying to figure out on how to land." he said, with a look that had 'duh' written on it. "Anyway who are you? And how did you get up here?"

The thick crimson-red haired man grinned widely. "Name's Jin! And as to how I got up here, I flew up much like ya did." the man, Jin, answered with a grin that was big enough to show his overbite better. "As to how ta land, that's easy, just will it." Following Jin's advice, Harry closed his eyes before willing himself to land on the grass-covered ground with a loud grunt as he slammed harshly. "Hehe, gotta say mate, that was a rough landing for ya!"

Irritated as he stood up, Harry looked at the hovering man as he came closer to the ground himself. "So what are you?" Harry asked, making Jin pause as the Irish-accented man looked confused at him. "I mean, you have a horn, pointed ears and sharper than normal canine-teeth. So what are you?"

"I'm a demon, wind demon exactly." the now known demon said, watching for a reaction and got a shrug instead. "That don't bother ya?"

"Not really. I mean, I'm a wizard whose met a three-headed dog, giant snake who could killing with a look into its eyes, a possessed diary and the insane wizard whose been attempting to kill me since I was a baby." Harry said, shrugging as he brushed his pants off and not seeing the demon's wide-expression. "So now what?"

Jin looked at the human in front of him, the green eyes spoke of a harsh-living that had required for him to mature mentally faster all the while playing the people around as if he was an innocent; the demon could understand as he had done that while growing in the Demon World before escaping to the Human World where he met up with Touya. "Now? I teach ya to control ya wind... welcome to hell." the red haired demon cackled, as Harry paled more than his fair complexion was.

_'Shit.'_ was all the young wizard could think as he listened to the cackling of his new teacher.

* * *

Green eyes blinked, as the owner to them sat beneath the gold and red banner that signified the Gryffindor House table, watching lazily as people sat on the edges of their seats awaiting for the names to be called for the Triwizard Tournament. Harry watched as each name was called: Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy was chosen as the first Champion with Viktor Krum from Dumstrang being chosen as the second Champion and then finally Cedric Diggory was chosen to be the third and final Champion. "Finally." he muttered, tired of all this excitement and was looking forward to being able to eat when sudden he felt a shift in the wind and his head shot to where the Goblet of Fire was kept.

The flames of the goblet were now flickering and shooting into the air wildly, green eyes narrowed as he subtlety attempted to extinguish the flames before anything happened and wasn't surprised that he was unable to do what he wished as the fire was magical and ancient; by now the entire hall was silent, students and staff along with the Ministry workers, as all watched the out of control goblet just before a small piece of paper was shot from the goblet and snatched from the air by Dumbledore. "... Harry Potter..." the headmaster read, after a couple minutes of staring at the parchment paper and as one the entire room turned their heads towards the boy.

Said boy just sat in his spot, head laying on his open palm as before he shrugged and stood up from his place near the middle of the Gryffindor table to then walk up along the hall and then going into the ante-chamber to join the other three Champions; entering the room, he found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards with a handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him.

Krum, Cedric, and Fleur were all grouped around the fire each were looking strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames: Krum was hunched-up and brooding, while leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. And finally Fleur Delacour looked around when Harry walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.

"What is it?" the French witch asked, staring at him with her eyes. "Do they require us back in the Great Hall?"

Green eyes blinked at the girl, a bit miffed that she thought he was some kind of messenger boy, before he shook his head in negative and the sounds of scurrying feet could be heard behind him making the fourteen-year-old lean his body out of the way just in time to dodge the hand of Ludo Bagman. "Extraordinary!" he muttered, not acknowledging the spilt second dodge of his hand. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen and lady." he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the trio of seventeen-year-olds. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said. "Oh, very funny joke, Mister Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered and Fleur frowned. "But evidently there has been a mistake." she said contemptuously to Bagman. "He cannot compete. He is too young to compete." Harry nodded in agreement, although mostly because he just wanted to relax and have a quiet year.

"Well... it is amazing." said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet... I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage... It's down in the rules, you're obliged... Harry will just have to do the best he..."

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door. "Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "They are saying that this little boy is to compete also!"

_'Little boy?'_ said teenager repeated before a frown formed on his lips, his relaxing expression turning to irritation quickly and drawing the attention of his Transfiguration professor. _'I'll show you little boy...' _His thoughts of revenge were swiftly interrupted as Madame Maxime drew herself up to her rather considerable height, making her hair brush against the chandelier, and her bosom swelled.

Calming himself, Harry sighed before just ignoring the rest of the conversation as he could see it going with the foreign witch and wizard protesting, Dumbledore attempting to calm the situation and Snape adding his own small shots at his personality and resemblance to his deceased father. As he drifted into his thoughts, the teenager thought on what he was now going to be forced to participate into this ridiculous tournament that he would possibly have to reveal his Wind Magic in order to survive it.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" the sound of Bagman said, pulling him from his thoughts, as the man was rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mister Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes, the first task..." He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Harry could see the dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that had not been there when he had first saw the man at the Quidditch World Cup. "The first task is designed to test your daring." he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor. "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important. The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Harry just blinked in annoyance at the long winded speech and was grateful when Mister Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so." said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mister Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry." said Mister Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment... I've left young Weatherby in charge... Very enthusiastic... a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told..."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barry, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo." said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience in his voice.

"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime - a nightcap?" said Dumbledore. But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. Harry could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence. "Harry, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling at both of them. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Harry glanced at Cedric, who nodded, and they left together. The Great Hall was deserted now; the candles had burned low, giving the jagged smiles of the pumpkins an eerie, flickering quality. "So..." said Cedric, with a slight smile. "We're playing against each other again!"

Harry rolled his eyes towards the older teenager and couldn't help the scoff, which burst from his lips. "Whatever, I didn't place my name in the cup but I know that neither you nor anybody will believe what I will say so see you around." he said, moving towards the Gryffindor tower where he just knew that he'd be met with curiosity and jealousy by the majority of his house-mates; moving through the entrance after speaking the password, he came to a stop as he was greeted with cheers.

"You should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred; he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.

"I didn't..." Harry said, not expecting them to listen.

But Angelina had now swooped down upon him. "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor -"

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" shrieked Katie Bell, another of the Gryffindor Chasers.

Rolling his eyes, the teenager moved past them after avoiding Lee, whom was carrying a banner, and headed up the steps to the fourth year boys' dorm where he found his 'friend' Ronald Weasley sitting on his four-post bed. "Look, I know that you won't believe me but let me try anyway." he said, interrupting the red head's attempt to speak. "I. Did. Not. Enter." he then proceeded to strip his clothes off to his boxers before laying on his bed and drifting off to sleep in an instant.

* * *

**So here it is, the first chapter of the rewrite! So not doing bashing at every turn, but I will take shots at certain people and such. I am happy with how this had turned out, and hope you guys and girls enjoy it as well.**

**Please and review! Flamers will be smacked in the face with a cactus filled sock that was lathered with acid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own the rights to Harry Potter whom belongs to J. K. Rowling, nor do I own anything else that appears in this thing! If I did then I would be freaking rich, so you lawyers stay the hell away from me!_**

* * *

The first thing that Harry had noticed when he woke up was the fact that he was totally alone in the Boys Dormitory and rolled his eyes as he could tell what had happened. "Whatever." he muttered to himself, moving towards his trunk to grab his school robes and was forced to blink as he took in the sight of his robes being devoid of the Gryffindor colors. Sighing he just grabbed some of his casual clothes to get dressed in before going down to the Main Room, where he found himself being avoided by the various people of the Tower except for a pair of twins whom wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

"Harry, old chap!" the two red heads chorused at the same time, large grins on their faces. "Top of the morning, Champion!" The two older boys dragged Harry down towards the Great Hall, as said boy just rolled his eyes in good humor and allowed them to do as they wished. "So we've heard from a little birdy that Ickle Ron has let his jealousy take control of his thoughts and split from the Golden Trio."

Raising an eyebrow at the boys, the black haired fourteen-year-old allowed a smirk to grace his lips. "It does seem to be so, doesn't it?" he inquired, as he felt himself finally being placed on a bench at the Gryffindor table with a plate of food being placed in front of him by one Angelina whom just gave the boy a smile. "Thanks."

The older girl smiled at her fellow Quidditch team member and ran a hand through his messy hair. "No problem, you should keep up your strength for the tasks." the girl said, mothering the young Potter whom just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

As Harry ate the food, he noticed the various whispering and pointing at him by the surrounding tables; he noticed both Hermione and Ron sitting at the end with the red head glaring at Harry like he had committed a huge crime while the bushy brunette had her nose stuck in a thick book. "So guess those two don't believe that I am innocent of entering myself, huh?" he inquired, looking at the Quidditch members of Gryffindor.

Fred shook his head. "Sorry, mate, but Ron's always had a problem putting up with others out-shining him."

* * *

**Unfortunately this is all I managed in the absurd amount of time working on the second chapter. I can't really think of anything in the Harry Potter fanfiction universe that hasn't been done a million times. So as of now this story will be abandoned and placed for adoption, I am very sorry to those that have waited for such a long time and instead of getting what they deserved for being patient got this.**


End file.
